


Simply Wondrous

by Skullszeyes



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Anne found a daisy.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Simply Wondrous

**Author's Note:**

> I began this in August when I first started watching Anne with an E. So this story is meant to be in the first Season! :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Anne gave off the air of being utmost mysterious, but maybe that was what she hoped, her red hair twisted in two separate braids hanging off both shoulders pushed the image from other people’s minds. She hoped not to think too much about her face, her eyes, her demeanor when it came to others as shyness ruled her life. 

Maybe she should get up from the grass, and stop daydreaming about her insecurities. She rose, brushing off the grass strands and picking up a daisy as she made her way toward the pathway.

She was surrounded by trees and the sunlight streaming through the branches, a filter of summer light upon the top of her red hair, and a smile on her lips as Anne admired the daisy she had picked. It was pretty and whimsical, and she hoped to be like it to the extreme of her ability as soft as summer, and warm as spring, to grow and be as pretty as it does when it blooms free. 

“It’s pretty.”

Anne blinked, and her reverie had once more been shattered by one person whom seemed to meet up with her every morning. She didn’t know why he bothered, and she was tired of asking the same question over and over and getting the same answer. 

“Good morning,” Anne said, raising her eyes and giving him a tight-lipped smile, “Gilbert.”

He was sad eyes and lovely smiles under the shade of the trees, the warm wind brushed against his brown curls and kissed the soft skin. There was a challenge in the words he spoke, and the way he moved through the world with chaos and peace upon the ground at his feet. 

His eyes lit up from the same solemnity that sometimes filled his brown eyes. His smile widened, and it seemed he had entered a dream each time he was in her presence, more so when they were alone together. 

“You don’t have to do this all the time,” Anne told him, fingers tensing around the stem of the daisy. 

Gilbert’s smile stayed where it was until he looked at the flower and frowned. “You’re going to break it.”

Anne frowned at the daisy. “It began to die the moment I plucked it from the ground.” She passed it to Gilbert, and it seemed her anger evaporated, and her heart stuttered, and her cheeks flushed when their fingers touched, sliding against one another, and when their eyes met, time seemed to slow and she was reminded that it was only them in the woods. 

She collected herself, pulling her hands free from where Gilbert was beginning to curl his around her fingers, and she began to walk away from him. Her heart still racing as she found her feet and hoped her legs would stay steady.

Why do you walk me to school? Why do you wait for me? Why? Why?

_ I like being with you.  _

It was the same answer, sometimes in different variations, but the same. Anne couldn’t deny her own hope that he wouldn’t stop, and other times, she hoped he would. Simply so none of her friends would eventually find out, but even Gilbert managed to keep it to himself.

_ It’ll be a secret between us.  _

Anne slowed her pace and turned around, Gilbert had been walking behind her and stopped, the same solemnity faded away when his eyes met hers, and that same overwhelming warmth filled her up, and she smiled. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

Anne shook her head, “Do you want to see where I found the flower?” 

Gilbert mused on that question and nodded, “Sure.” 

She reached out with her hand and took his wrist, and caught the surprise on his face before leading him back down the path.

“Are we skipping?” he asked her in a teasing voice.

Anne scoffed, “This won’t take long.”

She would never tell anyone about this, but there was something about seeing Gilbert in the sunlight surrounded by wildflowers. A beauty she hadn’t thought she would discover, and it was all hers to hold in her memory. It seemed selfish, but she wanted it to be her selfish secret to watch Gilbert Blythe kneel down and admire flowers among the grass.

“Do you come here often?” he asked, raising his eyes and her heart raced at the attention.

“Sometimes,” she said softly. It was beautiful, enchanting, as if she walked into another world and found herself in the Garden of Eden. Although she was not too far from her usual path to school.

Gilbert stepped past her and picked up a daisy, perfect with its white petals, and he walked over to her and handed her the flower. “We should get going.”

Anne stared at the flower, reaching out to take it, and said, “Yes, we don’t want to be late or anything.” She met his eyes and smiled with a boyish charm that some of the girls at school would describe him. They melted at his beauty, and she found herself a lot more transfixed than with the flower. She took it with her as they walked along the path toward school, their conversations was soft until they turned to the usual arguments. Most of the day, she kept the flower, heart racing at what she experienced this morning with him. Soon, it’ll die, but when she reached her home, she found a glass and poured a bit of water inside, and set the flower within. 

She knew there was also the beauty in the simplicity as much as the wondrous. Maybe one day, she’ll experience more of those same feelings with Gilbert.


End file.
